


Mall Date

by FlamingRedBird



Series: Pride Month Oneshots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, award first date, jake and jeremy are great friends, someone stop michael from stress eating the poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: Michael carefully looked around the mall food court searching for a specific person. He was looking for a boy with horrible fashion taste and a bright red streak in his hair. Michael’s eyes finally landed on who he was looking for; Richard Goranski.After Rich had gotten out of the hospital he almost immediately asked Michael to their school’s Winter Formal dance. Michael had jokingly responded, “Wow take me on a date first.” With a wink and next thing he knew Rich was writing his number down on a notecard and sticking it in the pocket of his hoodie.





	Mall Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of the Pride Month Prompts and today's is First Date!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/

Michael carefully looked around the mall food court searching for a specific person. He was looking for a boy with horrible fashion taste and a bright red streak in his hair. Michael’s eyes finally landed on who he was looking for; Richard Goranski.

After Rich had gotten out of the hospital he almost immediately asked Michael to their school’s Winter Formal dance. Michael had jokingly responded, “Wow take me on a date first.” With a wink and next thing he knew Rich was writing his number down on a notecard and sticking it in the pocket of his hoodie.

After one week, a few awkward texts, and a frantic phone call to Jeremy; Michael found himself at the local mall getting lunch with Rich. It was a simple plan, they’d just sit and talk with each other even though they did that while Rich was still in the hospital.

Michael walked over to the table Rich was sitting at and sat down across from him, Rich already had a plate of chili fries in front of him and he gestured vaguely to it offering some to Michael. Michael reached for a fry as he sat awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

He had never been on a date before and he felt way too anxious, he was pretty sure Rich was way out of his league anyways. Rich was muscular, popular, sporty, and definitely way hotter than Michael.

“Dude, you ok? You look like you’re about to have an anxiety attack.” Michael looked up from where he had been staring at the table and saw Rich looking at him with concern.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, I just uh…” Michael trailed off, he didn’t want to voice his fears. “I’ve just uh, never been on a date before.” It wasn’t a lie, just part of the truth.

“Seriously?” Rich cocked his head to the side and sent a confused look at Michael. “Dude you’re like, a solid eight on the hotness scale and really fucking cool. I’m surprised that you have had dudes begging for your number.” Michael laughed and relaxed slightly.

“Guess they always thought me and Jere were together.” Rich snorted at that before he covered his nose and winced. “Hey Rich it’s totally ok if you laugh-snort or whatever, I do it to.” Michael looked at Rich with concern.

“No, when I snorted some of my Pepsi went up my nose and it hurts like a motherfucker.” Rich let his forehead hit the table as he whined over-dramatically in pain. Michael gave him an awkward pat on the head.

“Do you really think I’m hot?” Michael quickly slapped a hand over his mouth embarrassed, he was not about to make this conversation about his low self esteem. Rich still had his forehead pressed against the table.

“Uh yeah of course dude, why do you think I asked you out?” He raised his head letting his chin rest on the edge of the table. Michael took another chili fry out of stress. “Freshman year I admired how you wouldn’t let people get to you, like you just put on those headphones and suddenly the rest of the world was gone. And you’ve always been attractive, I was just way too anxious to talk to you. And then when you started visiting me in the hospital after Halloween and we started getting to know each other, you went up like, another ten levels of hotness.”

Michael was bright red, he attempted to say something but all he got out was a few unintelligible stutters. Rich offered him a tentative smile, “I wouldn’t have asked you out if I thought you were a loser.”

Michael reached his hand out across the small table, Rich looked at it with confusion for a moment before it dawned on him what Michael was doing. Rich reached out and held Michael’s hand.

“So can we like, be a thing?” Rich cringed at his awkward wording.

Michael smiled, “That’d be great.” The two smiled at each other; a loud whoop startled them and they looked over to where the noise had come from. Jake and Jeremy were both dressed in terrible outfits as some kind of disguise and they were currently sitting five tables away.

“Jake I told you to be quiet! Now look!” Jeremy glared at Jake while Michael and Rich broke out laughing.

“Some best friends we have huh.” Michael admitted, he reached for yet another chili fry.

Rich chuckled, “The best. I mean it’s not an official first date unless your best friend is there to cheer when you score.” Rich wiggled his eyebrows at Michael which caused the other boy to snort in laughter.

“If by scoring you mean holding my hand? Then definitely."


End file.
